


Craving sugar

by flowersforme



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, minji sugar mommy, suayeon broke college students, will add more tags and characters as i post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforme/pseuds/flowersforme
Summary: Two broke college students and a sugar mommy, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 124
Kudos: 321





	1. A good bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back with something fun!  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her head and body, Bora sat on her bed exhaling loudly. That caught the attention of her roommate Siyeon, who glanced at her before bringing her attention back to painting her toenails with red nail polish. 

“You good?” Siyeon questioned, slowly moving her hand, focused on not messing up.

Bora stared at the marked date on the animal-themed calendar hanging off the wall in front of her and sighed. “I thought the shower would take away the stress of tomorrow's exam, but I was wrong.”

“I’m sure you’ll do well,” Siyeon spoke, putting the nail polish away on the table. She reached over and grabbed her notebook, waving it at her feet to fasten the drying process. 

“Another one?” Bora asked and put her arms behind to support herself. 

“They’re crazy,” Siyeon chuckled. “The guy paid $20 for me to take pics of my feet but the toes must be painted red.”

Bora watched Siyeon trying to get that perfect angle with her phone. They were already used to it. 

Of course, it was uncomfortable at first, but earning money while doing practically nothing special seemed like a nice idea after Bora got fired from her last part-time job and Siyeon realized singing and playing the guitar outside in the cold wouldn’t make her much money. And being broke college students wasn’t fun at all.

“We made like $800 this month,” Siyeon stated, looking at Bora who was now going through her closet trying to find an oversized T-shirt to sleep in. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that the one she used before was actually hers, but she looked damn cute in it. She didn’t mind sharing clothes with her, in the end, they were friends. Just friends.

“What do you think?” Bora asked.

“About what?”

“Are you even listening to me?” 

“No.” 

Bora groaned from the bathroom. She came out wearing a big black T-shirt covering a bit of her thighs which Siyeon didn’t miss to quickly look at. She plucked the hairdryer into the outlet and sat on the bed. 

“I said that I’m debating whether to send that one dude a picture of my boobs.”

“Oh.”

It was the only thing Siyeon said before the sound of the hairdryer occupied the room and Bora’s wet hair danced around her face. 

They first met as dorm roommates and clicked right away, becoming inseparable ever since. Even though Bora was a year older and assigned herself the role of the mom in their friendship, she loved getting taken care of; whether that was Siyeon being taller and pulling her closer to herself when they shared an umbrella, or reassuring her with her endless drama queen problems, or scaring away annoying guys trying to get her phone number. 

So, naturally, this whole thing was bothering her. She always felt protective over Bora. The thought of some random guy receiving a picture of Bora’s chest was striking a nerve she didn’t know existed.

“What’s with that face?” Bora asked, turning the hairdryer off after seeing Siyeon’s expression going sour.

“I just,” Siyeon began, moving herself further up her bed to lean against the wall, “I thought we said nothing sexual.” 

“Boobs aren’t really sexual.” Bora shrugged, turning the hairdryer back on.

“But the guy will still wank over them!” Siyeon took the opportunity to yell, getting more annoyed at the mental image in her head. 

Bora sighed, turning off the hairdryer again.

”Siyeon, news flash, they wank over the foot pics too, and everything else we do anyway,” she argued back and Siyeon repeatedly ran her fingers through her hair, not looking at Bora.

“$400 each doesn’t cover all the costs here and you know that,” Bora pointed out. “Be happy both of our parents are paying for the tuition fee.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Siyeon mumbled and put her headphones on, already scrolling through her Spotify playlists, trying to find that specific angsty rock one.

In a flash, Bora appeared in front of her, kneeling on each side of Siyeon's leg. She reached over and pulled down the headphones that were blasting music into Siyeon’s ears.

“Can we not argue about this, please,” Bora softly asked, contrasting the loud music that could still be heard. “I can do whatever I want with my body.”

Siyeon groaned at Bora’s words but also her obliviousness these two years. Siyeon was at her tipping point. She couldn't take it any longer.

“I know, and I’m not trying to tell you what to do, what I want to say is-”

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Bora cut her off, rubbing her cheek with her thumb, making Siyeon’s brain short-circuit. Confessing now would be embarrassing with her cheeks burning red.

Siyeon looked up, meeting her eyes. For a brief second, she caught Bora staring at her lips. Or maybe she just imagined that.

“Just be careful.” 

“Of course.” Bora grinned and messed up Siyeon’s hair a bit before getting off and disappearing back into the bathroom. 

Siyeon shut her eyes and exhaled, putting her headphones back on, letting the music distract her from her thoughts.

\--

This went on for the next two weeks.

Siyeon kept telling Bora to keep the money she made, but Bora didn’t want to hear any of it. 

_“We started this together, we have a joint account, we share the money, end of discussion.“_

Weirdly enough, Siyeon began getting used to it. 

She got used to Bora being on her phone then suddenly standing up and going to the bathroom. She got used to hearing the phone camera clicking sounds. She got used to Bora proudly showing her the new bras she bought. Even the lacy ones that Siyeon had to suppress wild thoughts about.

She began getting used to the idea of Bora never being hers. Or better yet, she began getting used to the idea of being a coward and never confessing.

Sitting at the bench on campus, she shut her laptop so the blank Word Office page would stop staring at her. Her head was a mess lately and the unfinished assignments were just piling up.

She laughed tiredly at herself for getting so stirred up about her crush sending anonymous people pictures of her breasts for money. 

_Siyeon, even if she was your girlfriend, you couldn’t control her. It’s her body. It’s her decision. Stop being so jealous._

She hit her head against the table knowing it was easier said than done.

“Stop hitting your head, you won’t get any smarter.”

Siyeon didn’t even need to lift her head to know it was Bora. She could picture her bright smile that killed her each time a bit more. 

“Hello to you too.”

“What are you doing?”

_Thinking about my painful crush on you._

“Nothing.” 

“I can see that,” Bora snorted, making Siyeon smile and lift her head. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Siyeon questioned trying to read Bora’s face. She had received her text that they needed to meet up about something as soon as possible. Siyeon was curious about it, but also a little scared. Bora was unpredictable.

“Did you check today’s messages on our Twitter account?”

Siyeon shook her head. “If it’s another crazy idea…”

“Well,” Bora dragged it out and put her hands together, “We may got ourselves a sugar mommy.”

Siyeon stared at her before her brain told her she in fact heard correctly.

“Bora, no.”

“Siyeon, yes.”

“Just shut up for a second!” Bora pulled on the sleeve of Siyeon’s hoodie since she started to bicker about how much of a bad idea it was.

“Look at this.” Bora slid her phone over.

Siyeon picked it up and began reading the private message they got sent. Her eyes were getting wider and wider as she read through.

“$4000 for a night together?!” Siyeon’s jaw was hanging low as she spoke those words out loud. Was she dreaming? Was this actually happening? 

“Four. Fucking. Thousand.” Bora clapped her hands together at each word.

“Two thousand each, fuck...” Siyeon put her hand over her mouth.

“Quick maths!” Bora laughed.

Siyeon scrolled further reading Bora's and the woman's conversation. 

_“We can get started with the fun right away. Of course, if you want to.”_

_“Oh, we do, don’t worry.”_

_“Can’t wait to meet you both.”_

_“We will look our best just for you.”_

The woman left her address and already paid them $1000 in advance as a bonus to keep quiet about her identity. 

_Kim Minji._

Siyeon stared at the picture she sent; black see-through lingerie with the straps falling off her smooth shoulders, and a smirk that barely made the top part of the picture.

“No, Siyeon spoke and shook her head, getting rid of the dirty ideas in her head that arrived upon seeing the picture. “I can’t do it.”

“What?” The shiny dollar signs in Bora's eyes disappeared as she blinked and her smile quickly dropped. “Siyeon, this is huge!”

"We can't just go to her place and have sex with her?!" Siyeon blurted out.

"Why not?" 

“It’s dangerous.”

“Well, lucky you, I’m prepared. I tracked her down as much as I could.” Bora took out a paper from her pocket. 

“Kim Minji, 27, CEO of the rising business company named Cherry. Her father is a successful businessman, owning multiple businesses across the country. Her mother is the marketing genius behind it all.”

Siyeon's eyes drifted between the phone and Bora trying to find more proof why this was crazy.

“She took a risk messaging us in the first place, we could easily blackmail her,” Bora said and played with the paper. “But I guess she was smart enough to figure out we wouldn’t.”

"So you would have a threesome with that woman and me, without hesitation?" 

Bora stared back at her biting her lip knowing Siyeon would eventually ask directly. 

"Look, I know it's weird because we're friends..."

_Friends._

"...but this is so good Siyeon, think of the potential." 

Siyeon placed the phone down and rubbed her face. 

Deep down she knew what Bora was saying was true. They wouldn't have to worry about the money anymore. Food, textbooks, and all other expenses would be covered. Hell, they would even have extra money to spend on whatever else, like that electric guitar she always wanted. 

The more she thought about it the better it seemed but then she began feeling seriously light-headed at the sheer idea of getting to see Bora naked and getting intimate with her and another woman. 

Bora’s mouth was moving as she kept talking and explaining, but Siyeon couldn’t understand a word. Her brain was projecting images of what it imagined Bora’s body looked like with her hands all over it. 

“Alright, fuck it,” Siyeon said after a while of debating.

“...uncomfortable and I would never force- Huh?” Bora stopped mid-sentence, raising her eyebrows.

“I said, let’s do it,” Siyeon repeated herself and Bora ran around the table jumping onto Siyeon hugging her. 

She hugged her back as they giggled together about all the money they would earn.

_God, what have I agreed on?_

\--

The more time went on, the more nervous Siyeon became. 

She couldn't focus on studying, she would pace around the room for hours when Bora wasn't there and at times when she was, Siyeon would peek at her from her bed trying to come up with the best excuse not to go. 

She wondered how much worse she would feel if she were a virgin, but at least she got that covered by her high school days.

The day of the meeting seemed so far away and yet so close. Time wasn't real, and Siyeon thought she would throw up the more she thought about it.

She tried to calm herself down, but nothing was helping. This was worse than those high school oral exams or any job interviews. She almost wished Bora didn't tell her about the meeting and just dragged her along on that day. It would save her a lot of nerves. 

As days passed by, Bora didn't talk much about it. Almost as if it wasn't happening, and it was driving Siyeon insane. How could she be so calm about it? Was she just more confident, more experienced? Or she just didn't have a bad crush on Siyeon as Siyeon had on her? 

That thought hurt more than anything else. Siyeon already pictured the scenario. She could see Bora's lips forming an 'oh’. She could hear her voice, the expected rejection, and carefully crafted words not to hurt her feelings too badly.

She put down the papers she wasn't even reading and looked over at her roommate. Bora was lying on her tummy, her fists pressed into her cheeks, eyes busy looking at the laptop screen while her little legs were moving back and forth slowly. 

Siyeon thought the scene was so cute she wanted to scream into her pillow. 

To her, Bora was the perfect girlfriend to have. 

Siyeon was attracted to her the day Bora opened the door to welcome her new roommate. She was simply gorgeous. One of the prettiest girls Siyeon laid her eyes upon. 

Her physical features weren't the only thing irresistible about her. Bora was the most loving and caring person ever. Her confidence was admirable even though she would often overstep it into the cocky zone, but all in good fun. She was hilarious and there was never a dull moment with her. But she also knew when to be serious and give the best advice on whatever topic. 

Siyeon didn't want to lose someone like her. The day they would finish college, life would take them different places and she wouldn't see her as often as she would like to.

"Why are you staring?" Bora questioned, her eyes not leaving the screen.

Siyeon wheezed and smiled looking away. "Sorry, I zoned out." 

"Can't blame you, I would look at myself too."

Siyeon smirked. Cocky zone.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Bora asked, now finally looking at Siyeon.

"Yeah," Siyeon lied and shrugged brushing it off as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. As if her stomach wasn’t doing back flips inside of her. As if her body didn’t heat up just thinking about it.

"Do you think we should perhaps see each other naked here so it's easier?" 

Siyeon choked on her spit and sat up coughing. 

"No, um, I'm good." Siyeon laughed awkwardly and Bora just nodded getting back to her work.

They didn't talk much for the rest of the day which only made Siyeon's nerves bigger. 

She was cutting her fingernails short and briefly caught Bora watching her before returning to her task of putting on makeup. 

Siyeon tried not to overthink all these looks Bora would sometimes give her. But she would lie if she said she didn't hang onto a tiny bit of hope that Bora felt the same.

7 pm was go-time. Siyeon's legs wouldn't stop bouncing as they took the subway to take them to the area of the location. 

"Can you stop, you're making me nervous," Bora spoke, exhaling and fixing her hair.

"Sorry," Siyeon muttered, standing up and locking her arm around the handrail. The subway wasn't busy for a change. 

"We're really doing this, huh?" Bora swallowed the lump in her throat. Her facade dropped and Siyeon could tell she was shitting it as much as she was. 

"Yeah, crazy," Siyeon added and sighed. They were just two dumb college students who were just looking for easy money. This could either go terribly wrong or miraculously right. 

Both of their minds were racing with thoughts as they walked in silence through the rich neighborhood. 

"Maybe we should have called a taxi," Bora groaned and kept looking down at her phone.

“What if it’s a set-up? What if we get kidnaped?” Siyeon asked, looking around in the dark, quiet streets. They were surrounded by big, tall gates and walls that all looked the same. Siyeon thought modern architecture often lacked something. Sure, it was pretty but too plain, too clean, too soulless.

“Siyeon, calm down, there’s no going back now," Bora said, walking ahead of Siyeon and looking around trying to spot the house number.

Siyeon's eyes dropped to Bora's backside, and the thoughts about architecture were soon replaced by reality. There was that feeling again. The feeling of throwing up because it was happening. In a few hours, she would be having sex with Bora and that woman Kim Minji.

Sudden heat got to the back of Siyeon's neck and she unzipped her jacket feeling the night's cold breeze freshen her up a bit. The more they walked the worse she felt. 

"This has to be it," Bora breathed out in relief.

"Bora, I have to tell you something." At this point, Siyeon was sweating and feeling she might have a fever. 

"Number 103-B." Bora checked her phone again, confirming the address. 

"Bora, please," Siyeon begged. Her voice was shaky and her chest was rising rapidly due to her breathing quickening.

"Just a second," Bora said, lifting her hand, spotting the camera and call button in the stone wall next to the gate.

"Bora, I have a crush on you!" 

Bora's finger was hovering over the already pressed button. She was frozen in place as she heard those words. She slowly turned around to look at Siyeon's pale terrified face.

Siyeon swallowed the fear in her throat seeing Bora’s unreadable facial expression. 

"Hello?" a pleasant voice of a woman spoke from the speaker. 


	2. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> Thank you all for being patient ily!
> 
> Warning: nsfw/sexual content

Bora swiftly turned on her heel hearing the voice come out of the speaker. 

"Hello," she greeted back softly, moving closer to the speaker. "We are here to see Miss Kim."

"A scheduled meeting?" 

Bora hesitated to answer for a split second. _Is a threesome a meeting?_

"Yes, a scheduled meeting."

"Just a moment, please."

Siyeon was looking over Bora's shoulder and stood still, not moving a muscle after her embarrassing confession.

"Breathe," Bora told her, reaching behind to hold her hand.

Siyeon looked down at their hands. Bora’s small fingers barely holding her three fingers. 

“Bora, I-”

“We’ll talk later,” Bora cut her off, eyes still focused on the speaker. She would take a peek at the obvious camera in the wall wondering if that mighty Kim Minji was watching them. 

Siyeon was chewing on her lip trying to calm her nerves down. She always thought she would handle situations like this with ease. But what kind of situation was this? How could she ever imagine this? 

“Miss Kim is awaiting you.” It was the last thing they heard from the speaker as the tall gray gate began sliding to the side.

Their hands broke apart as they turned to face the long path towards the luxurious house.

Without speaking, Bora walked in first and Siyeon followed her closely behind. 

Immediately, their eyes spotted two expensive cars parked in front of the garage. Siyeon recognized them; a white Bentley Continental GT and a light pink Porsche Taycan. She would often spend time with her father in his garage, helping him out and learning everything and anything there was to learn about things ‘only men were interested in’, as the old neighborhood lady commented one day.

Bora was looking up at the house; glass, steel, and concrete were the most prominent features, and with a flat roof giving it that desirable minimalist look.

“Ready?” she asked, looking at Siyeon who was still distracting herself with the cars.

“I don’t really have a choice,” Siyeon sighed and Bora bit her lip to stop her giggle. She was looking at Siyeon for a longer time than intended.

“It’ll be okay,” she said, more to herself than to Siyeon, but she didn’t have to know that.

Siyeon hummed and nodded looking back at Bora, feeling the thick air in between them. Bora’s eyes weren’t leaving Siyeon’s wolf-like eyes. 

“Bora, the bell,” Siyeon reminded, her eyes swallowing Bora whole.

“Right...The bell.” Bora blinked, breathing out and turned away from Siyeon. She pressed the button.

When the door opened, they met the eyes of two bald men in suits who stared at them like intruders. Bora had to look up because they seemed twice her height.

“Please, step in, you will be body searched,” one of them informed them. The girls looked at each other, feeling uncomfortable.

“Come over, I won’t bite,” a woman with brown shoulder length hair spoke as the two men moved to the side. She smirked while she was put on her blue gloves.

Siyeon could feel her palms getting sweaty. _What have we agreed on?_

“Give me your bags and jackets,” she ordered and the girls hesitantly obeyed. She searched the pockets and her expression changed when she pulled a pepper spray out of Bora’s bag. 

“It’s for protection,” she quickly explained herself.

“I didn’t ask,” the woman snapped at her. Both girls felt so small in front of her even though she seemed their age, maybe a bit older. Nevertheless, she was intimidating despite her soft features.

The woman put the spray away and continued searching. Finding nothing more, she proceeded to touch their bodies in detail, making sure she got every spot. Siyeon remembered the concert shows she would go to, those searches were nothing compared to this one.

Bora’s pullover tucked into her black skinny jeans and Siyeon’s simple white T-Shirt with a pair of denim jeans made the search easy and relatively quick.

“Boots off.”

Bora sighed and balanced herself on each leg as she unzipped her black heel boots while Siyeon was carefully untying the laces on her new Dr. Martens.

The woman slowly searched the shoes, nothing out of the ordinary, but her experience and instincts made her aware of something else though. 

That something was Siyeon’s right arm smoothly disappearing behind her back and then making its way to the side of her body. 

No one noticed but the woman. Smooth, but not enough.

She gave them back the boots acting oblivious.

“Miss Kim will now see you. Please, join her upstairs,” she said when they finished putting on their footwear. 

Siyeon was keeping her poker face on the entire time, she couldn’t believe it worked. 

Or so she thought.

Within seconds she was met with the floor, the woman's knee pressing into her back, arms in an even more painful position. 

“Siyeon!” Bora screamed and was easily held back by the two men.

“The audacity of you thinking I won’t notice,” the woman hissed into her ear and pulled out a pocket knife from Siyeon’s back pocket.

“I swear it’s just for protection!” Siyeon shouted, shooting her head up only to faceplant again when the woman pressed it into the floor.

“I will inform Miss Kim about-”

“About what Yubin? What’s going on?” 

All heads turned to the direction of the new voice. Siyeon slowly tried to lift her head to just get a glance at her. 

_Kim Minji._

She watched the purple-haired woman as she walked down the stairs in skinny leather jeans that she combined with a white T-shirt that was unbuttoned halfway down with nothing underneath.

“What is all of this?” she raised her voice when she saw Siyeon pinned down and Bora held back by her bodyguards.

“Miss Kim, we found a pepper spray and a pocket knife,” the woman she called Yubin told her, still holding Siyeon down tightly, while showing off the item Siyeon first hid in her boots.

Minji walked over taking the knife into her hands and opened it to examine just how dangerous it was. The sharp blade was shining under the hallway chandelier.

“We don’t mean to hurt you, please, it’s just for protection!” Bora tried to explain with a shaky voice. 

Before coming here, they both agreed to be careful just in case something weird would happen. Bora took the pepper spray and Siyeon took the knife. Bora thought the knife would be too much, but Siyeon wouldn’t budge. They agreed to meet a stranger in their house which was extremely risky and she would rather be safe than sorry.

Minji carefully listened to Bora as she closed the knife. She looked over at Yubin and the woman immediately got the sign to get off of Siyeon. 

When Siyeon stood up, brushing her clothes, Minji caught her off guard, taking her chin and lifting it. Siyeon was frozen in place looking back at Minji who moved Siyeon’s head to the left and right.

She hummed, noting down all the details of Siyeon’s face. “Lovely.”

She turned to the men while still holding Siyeon’s chin. “Let her go,” she ordered and Bora was free from their hold. 

“Don’t let anyone in and don’t disturb me for the rest of the night. You’re dismissed.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” all three of her workers said in unison as they disappeared in different directions.

“I’m sorry, they can be a bit mean.” She ran her thumb across Siyeon’s cheek making her gulp.

Siyeon kept thinking how beautiful the woman was. She had this aura, this charisma about her that made Siyeon crazy. All of her ex girlfriends and hookups were shorter than her, those just happened to be her type. So this slight height advantage Minji had over her made her feel intimidating. Siyeon's gaze dropped to the mole on her top lip. 

“We get it. It’s for your protection. But we also came prepared. Hope you can understand,” Bora interrupted the scene announcing she was still here. 

Minji's hand slid off of Siyeon's face, and Siyeon caught herself missing the touch as the warmth disappeared. Minji smiled at Bora as she checked her out better. “Oh, I do understand. Now please, follow me.”

She made her way past Siyeon, hearing the girls behind her whispering.

“Did they hurt you?” Siyeon worriedly asked, hand hovering over Bora’s lower back. She knew the girl would always easily bruise even at the slightest contact, and the way those men gripped her arms made her blood boil. 

Bora shook her head smiling. “I’m good, and you?”

Siyeon nodded, her hand finding Bora's one again. They lazily intertwined them and followed Minji, who led the way through the hallway.

Bora felt Siyeon’s hand getting sweaty. 

"Sorry, can we use the bathroom?" Bora asked.

"Go over there and turn right," Minji instructed with her finger before disappearing into the kitchen area. She thought she better make some tea for her guests. Especially, since they didn't have a nice welcome to her house.

"We do it, take the money and go," Siyeon quietly spoke once in the bathroom that was twice as big as their dorm room.

"Are you still nervous?" Bora fixed her make-up and looked at Siyeon through the mirror. 

"I'm not nervous," she lied, "I just don't trust her yet." 

Bora rolled her eyes and put away her mascara.

"You shouldn't trust her either. We need to be more careful," Siyeon insisted.

She leaned on the door, hands inside her pockets. Her eyes were devouring Bora's body as she leaned forward over the sink to fix her lipstick. Those skinny jeans were unholy. 

Bora knew exactly what she was doing, leaning forward more, but kept busy with her makeup.

Siyeon wetted her bottom lip and the thoughts came rushing in again.

_In a few minutes, I'll see that body._

_I'll have my hands all over her body._

_Bora's body._

"Siyeon?"

She looked up to meet Bora's eyes.

"Let's go before she thinks we disappeared."

"Oh, right." 

\--

Minji was waiting in the big living room. She watched the steam from the tea cups wondering what was taking the two girls so long. 

She understood this was a weird situation. It was for her as well. 

"Sorry for the wait." Bora apologetically smiled as she hurriedly walked back, Siyeon trailing behind.

"Please, sit.” Minji gestured to the spacious u-shape couch that occupied the middle of the room. Bora sat down on the part which was bigger than the rest while Siyeon sat a bit further away.

_This thing could easily fit three people._

“I already thought you'd change your mind," she teased.

"No way." Bora lightly chuckled and Minji smiled at her. She looked over at Siyeon who didn't share Bora's enthusiasm, making the atmosphere feel a bit unbalanced.

"Here, I made you some tea as an apology for my workers being so rough." She stood up walking over to Bora.

"Oh, thank you." Bora took the cup from Minji's hand, their hands gently brushing against each other as they both looked up smiling again. Minji turned to Siyeon who didn’t reach out her hand so Minji simply placed it down on the table.

“Wait!” Siyeon shouted to stop Bora from drinking it. Her eyes sharply landed on Minji.

It took a second before Minji understood and started to smirk. "No, I didn't drug your drink." 

Minji reached over to take the cup back from Bora and drank a bit staring into Siyeon's eyes.

"See?" She licked the drop that was escaping at the corner of her lips. 

"It's just lavender tea." she shrugged, giving the cup back to Bora. "Heard it's good for calming down nerves." Minji winked at Siyeon and giggled as Siyeon pressed her lips together.

Bora was clenching her jaw, at this point annoyed at Siyeon. She was afraid she would ruin this opportunity for them. But luckily, Minji seemed to enjoy proving Siyeon wrong. It was a battle of power.

"So, how do we go about our business?" Bora questioned trying to get back to the main topic.

"Well firstly," Minji sipped her tea, sitting on the sofa across, "I'd like to know your names, not the fake ones you put online."

"Damn, I knew Hot Birdie would look fake!" Bora joked, making Minji genuinely laugh while Siyeon didn't move a muscle.

"She's Kim Bora, I'm Lee Siyeon," she quickly got to the point. She was so nervous. Incredibly nervous. But there was no way she would show it. So she masked it with this cool image while dying inside.

"Then nice to meet you Bora, Siyeon." The enunciation for Siyeon's name was different, adding to the teasing. Siyeon hated how she could tell Minji was playing with her and enjoying the show a bit too much.

"May I ask why you are doing this?" Siyeon gestured in-between them three. "Why pay money for sex?"

"Don't take her question the wrong way, you just look like you could easily get anyone you want," Bora quickly added, doing control damage.

"Is that so?" Minji raised her eyebrows at Bora.

"Yes," Bora admitted. 

"And if I wanted you?" Minji's voice got lower, hauntingly darker.

A rush of heat shot through Bora's body. 

"You could easily have me any day you want, but I'm not going to say no to the money you offered," Bora honestly replied.

"I like you." Minji took another sip of tea and leaned back on the sofa, crossing her long legs. 

Siyeon wanted to throw up at that exchange. She was afraid this was going to happen. The two of them flirting right in front of her while the jealousy was eating her bit by bit. 

_Why did I agree to this mess?_

_Why did I even confess back then?_

_Bora didn't say anything back. If she liked me back she would have told me, but instead I got nothing. A 'we'll talk later I don't want to break your heart now'. Fucking embarrassing._

"Do you want sugar?" Minji asked Siyeon.

"Do I want sugar?" Siyeon repeated, confused at the sudden question.

"For your tea. You're not drinking it." Minji gave her a sweet smile, almost making Siyeon lose her cool.

"I'm more of a coffee person," she coldly replied, getting defensive.

"Fair enough," Minji looked over at Bora who shrugged it off in a 'don't mind her' type of way.

"To answer your question," Minji looked back at Siyeon who was subconsciously fidgeting with the pillow next to her, pinching the corner. Minji noticed a while ago but decided not to comment on it. She didn't want to burden her any further, her nerves were already doing a great job.

"I reached out to you two because I was bored and wanted to have fun." 

"You were bored?" Siyeon blankly stared at her. 

Minji shrugged, running her hands through her purple hair.

"If I were in your position I wouldn't waste my money on stuff like this."

"Siyeon!" Bora quietly hissed, eyes wide looking back and forth between the two waiting for the whole thing to collapse. Minji chuckled and leaned forward, her unbuttoned shirt threatening to reveal more of her chest.

"Honey, you're obviously not in my position so luckily you don't have to worry about it," Minji fired back, getting Siyeon to instantly regret opening her mouth in the first place.

"I don't know if you're trying to humiliate me, but if you aren't aware, you're the one sitting on a rich girl's couch waiting to sleep with her so she can pay you," Minji added going in hard on Siyeon who just quietly stared at her, the fidgeting on the pillow getting more intense.

"Maybe the question should be turned around. Why are you doing this?" Minji raised her eyebrows and leaned back once she was done.

"We're just two broke college students," Bora joined the conversation, since Siyeon decided not to talk anymore, to not embarrass herself any further.

"What are you studying?" Minji gave Bora her full attention again, casually checking her up and down.

"I'm studying economics and Siyeon journalism."

Minji smirked. "That explains a lot."

"Like what?" Siyeon got a bit brave again.

"You not trusting me, asking questions, your girlfriend not giving a fuck and just wanting the money."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh?" Minji looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, we're just friends." Bora played with the bracelet that was hanging loosely from her wrist. Siyeon got her that one for her birthday. She never took it off. It was her favorite.

Minji felt the atmosphere shift and kept looking between the two of them. She was way too smart not to notice what was going on. So, she decided to have more fun.

"Well, that's great because we can have our fun with no one getting jealous!" she happily said and the painfully fake smiles on the girls' faces were priceless, Minji almost broke her act.

Bora cleared her throat. "So about the money…"

Minji nodded getting off the sofa and walked over to her bag. She took out an envelope and handed it to Bora. 

"Here you go, $4200."

Siyeon furrowed her eyebrows while Bora opened the envelope, trying to count the money without getting her fingers dirty just yet.

"Didn't we agree on $4000?" Siyeon leaned back, crossing her arms.

"Siyeon, will you shut up for a second…" Bora quietly asked of her only getting a dirty look in exchange.

Minji watched Siyeon's jawline twitch. Her defensive body language didn't help with the tension. 

"Siyeon," Minji spoke as she slowly walked around the couch behind Siyeon whose eyes were looking around trying to spot her.

"May I call you Siyeon?" 

"Sure." 

Minji leaned over, sliding her hands across Siyeon's collarbones and shoulders. 

"Why are you so tense?" she whispered, lips softly grazing her ear.

"I'm not tense," Siyeon responded while getting even more stiff from all the touches. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy them. In fact she did, she enjoyed Minji's touches, and that annoyed her.

She shut her eyes at the rush of goosebumps once Minji's lips pressed into her neck, softly sucking and bruising her skin.

Just when she actually began relaxing, Minji moved away hearing her phone ring. 

She groaned and walked over to her bag, answering and walking further away from the girls. 

Siyeon rubbed her neck and breathed in. She looked over at Bora who took off her pullover revealing a black tank top underneath.

"You can come over, you don't have to just look," Bora teased.

Siyeon clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "I'm not that desperate." 

"Oh, is that why you barely held yourself back in the bathroom?" 

Siyeon chuckled, shaking her head. "What is this now, are we arguing?" 

"Well maybe we will if you don't try to ruin this for us," Bora said this part a bit quieter, looking out if Minji came back.

"I'm not ruining anything, she's clearly into me,” Siyeon boasted. “Unlike you."

"Siyeon, I never- I didn't-” Bora wanted to explain herself but the words wouldn't come out with the way Siyeon was staring at her. 

"Sorry, we won't be disturbed anymore." Minji came back shaking her head. "Now, where did we leave it off?" 

"Right here." Siyeon leaned back and tapped her thighs twice. Minji smirked and straddled her. 

"All good now?" 

Siyeon hummed, pulling her closer into a kiss. 

Bora watched the scene display in front of her eyes. The jealousy was slowly boiling inside of her. Siyeon managed to turn the situation around in her favor as her tongue moved with Minji's, tasting her more and more. 

The sound of their lips and the soft hums made Bora want to look away. But she couldn’t. She thought to herself that maybe Siyeon was right; this was weird and uncomfortable. But also hot judging by the heat in between her legs.

Her eyes watched Siyeon’s hands slip into Minji’s shirt and slid it off as her hands ran down her arms.

Minji guided Siyeon’s head to her breasts and Siyeon quickly got to work, taking her nipple in between her lips.

Bora tried to sit more comfortably on the couch. She didn’t know whether she wanted to be Siyeon or Minji, or just in between them. 

_Did they forget I’m here too? Why am I left out of the fun?_

She opened her legs more, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Her hand creeping at the entrance, unsure whether she really wanted to do it. But the way the other two were going at it, and the way her core was throbbing, there was no turning back. 

With her hand in her panties, she began touching herself while at the same time Siyeon’s hand slipped into Minji’s leather pants.

Siyeon watched Minji’s body react to her touch, feeling her get more wet as she slowly rubbed her core, feeling the slick folds. 

She pushed her fingers inside of her. Hearing Minji’s moans were heavenly as she began riding her fingers in rhythm with Siyeon's hand. 

“Are you getting tense, Miss Kim?” Siyeon teased watching her lose it on her fingers, circling her clit with her thumb.

“Shut up,” Minji whimpered as she arched her back. Siyeon’s voice was such a turn on.

Siyeon’s gaze landed on Bora who was already watching her. Siyeon immediately spotted her hand in her pants.

She met her eyes again. There was so much to take in. It was no ordinary look. 

She increased the speed on Minji. Bora copied the movement, pressing harder on her clit, still directly staring at Siyeon.

“Oh God, you feel so good,” Minji breathed out, wrapping her arms tighter around Siyeon’s neck. Siyeon kissed her shoulder while still watching Bora.

“Do you want me to go faster?” Siyeon asked, her eyes not leaving Bora’s. Bora nodded.

“Please,” Minji begged, her head back, eyes rolling behind.

The faster Siyeon went, the faster Bora's hand was moving trying to mimic Siyeon’s pace, imagining it was Siyeon touching her.

The pulsing of Siyeon’s core was to the point of hurting, but she enjoyed this too much; getting two girls to come by just touching one. 

She watched Bora's hips drop deeper into the couch and yank themselves back up as she came. 

“Fuck,” Minji moaned as she changed the rhythm of her grinding chasing after the thrill.

Once she calmed down, Siyeon slowly took out her fingers, sliding them up across her core, rubbing it a few times before taking her hand out and licking off the wetness staring Minji dead in the eye.

Minji's chest was rising up and down. She leaned down to give Siyeon a kiss which Siyeon gladly returned. She mainly wanted to annoy Bora, but she couldn’t lie, Minji was turning her on. 

Minji heard Bora clearing her throat and she pulled away. 

"I didn't forget about you, I just got a bit caught up here," she laughed, getting off Siyeon's lap. 

Minji walked over getting on top of Bora who pulled them on the couch as they began kissing and touching each other. 

Siyeon took the opportunity to undress herself. They were already in too deep, there was no going back now. 

She glanced over seeing Minji sliding off Bora’s underwear and spreading Bora’s legs and diving down to pleasure her. 

The sounds Bora produced were heavenly, making Siyeon only want her more. 

“Siyeon, come here,” Bora murmured causing Siyeon to blink. 

“Please,” she begged and it was all Siyeon needed to hear.

She walked over and leaned closer to Bora, staring at her naked body, taking it all in, remembering all of her fantasies. 

The way Minji was flicking her tongue and sucking on Bora’s clit made Siyeon’s head spin. She thought Bora’s body was carved from gods themselves. Her defined ab muscles were flexing as her thighs trembled at each touch of Minji’s tongue.

Putting the rational thinking and previous arguments aside, Siyeon’s hand moved on its own to Bora’s breast, gently feeling the softness of it. She began circling Bora’s nipple watching it get hard making Bora shiver at the touch, pushing her hips into Minji’s face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Siyeon’s husky voice came out, pure lust slipping off her tongue. She kissed Bora’s collarbone, making her way to her nipple. 

Minji glanced up at the two, and pushed her tongue inside of Bora, getting her to inhale deeply. She tasted so wonderful, Minji thought she could spend the whole day pleasuring her. There was something so magnetic about her, but Siyeon too. She considered herself lucky.

Siyeon placed her hand on Bora’s cheek, watching her reaction. Bora lightly nodded with half-shut eyes. 

They couldn’t tell if the heat in their abdomens was because they were simply turned on or because the kiss started something in them. Siyeon felt ecstatic, her whole body was burning up from all of the sensations. 

Bora audibly gasped into the kiss as Minji began fingering her. Siyeon’s hand dropped back to Bora’s breast, gripping it harder this time, while deepening the kiss.

Bora’s head was going into overdrive. She was finally kissing Siyeon, but Minji was so distracting she could barely focus on one task. 

Minji easily slipped in her second finger, and with her other hand opened Bora more to have more access to her puffed up sensitive area.

Siyeon was busy marking Bora’s body with bruises on her pale skin but her own core was begging for a touch and as if Bora could read her thoughts, she said, “sit on me.” 

Siyeon stared into her eyes and without further hesitation, took off her soaking wet underwear, and carefully placed herself above Bora’s face. The girl underneath wrapped her arms around her legs, getting her to position herself better. 

Siyeon held onto the couch, afraid her legs might collapse. Lowering herself, she almost squealed at the first touch of Bora’s tongue. 

All the thoughts were gone. She was just chasing for that pleasure, not caring about looking desperate anymore, not caring about the aftermath. It was just this moment only.

“Bora,” her breathing hitched, her fingertips digging into the couch.

Judging by the moans, Bora flattened her tongue, and watched Siyeon roughly rock her hips against it, finishing quickly. 

Seeing Siyeon so vulnerable at her touch, and the amount of wetness she licked drove Bora insane.

Siyeon slowly got off of Bora, letting herself gently fall on the soft couch. She was catching her breath while watching Bora's hand get lost into the bright purple streaks, while she finally sent her over the edge.

“Fuck, this was the best decision of my life,” Bora breathed out, placing her forearms over her forehead.

Both Minji and Siyeon lightly chuckled. The tension from before was gone and it made Siyeon feel good. The feeling of security colored her heart, but she dismissed that thought as temporary happiness.

“Okay, I think we’re done here,” Minji said, winking at Siyeon, awaiting Bora’s reaction.

“What? Already?” Bora rose to her elbows, frowning in disappointment.

“I’m just kidding, dummy,” Minji giggled. She moved up, arching her back, displaying her muscles. She leaned forward capturing Bora’s lips with her own.

Siyeon’s mind was still hazy by everything happening. 

She couldn’t explain to herself how she got this lucky. Bora was her college crush, her hot roommate she had one too many fantasies about. And Minji didn’t seem like she would hurt them or scam them any time soon. She was also drop dead gorgeous which helped her case. 

Everything felt so genuine, Siyeon almost forgot there was money involved.

She watched the other two girls have an intense make out session with Minji sliding her hand between Bora’s thighs again, her middle finger slipping between her folds, moving up and down.Siyeon found herself getting turned on again. Bora’s and Minji’s bodies pressed together were pure art. 

Art that she wanted to be a part of. And she would. Many more times in the night.

\--

“Okay, I think I’m out,” Bora tried to catch her breath, feeling sore all over. 

They had stopped counting how many times they made each other come. They wanted to do it over and over again, to the point of it becoming an addiction, but they all knew they had to eventually stop.

“Finally,” Siyeon jokingly grumbled, reaching over to drink her now cold cup of tea. Poisoned or not, she had to drink something otherwise she might collapse.

“Is she always this energized?” Minji questioned, her chest rising and falling.

Siyeon just nodded as her mouth was full of the tea, making her cheeks all puffed. Minji found the sight cute so she reached over to fix Siyeon’s bangs that were stuck to her sweaty forehead. 

Their eyes met, and suddenly the moment felt more intimate than anything they had done prior to it. 

The next second, reality hit them. Minji hesitantly pulled her hand back mouthing an inaudible ‘sorry’. Siyeon bit her bottom lip, looking away.

The funny sounds Bora was producing while stretching distracted them and they looked over at her getting dressed.

“Oh, do you want to shower? I have spare rooms too,” Minji offered.

“Thank you, but let’s keep it businessy, right Siyeon?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, business.”

All three quickly got dressed in silence. 

“Let me at least call my driver to drive you back,” Minji insisted. 

\--

While they waited, they exchanged numbers, with Minji telling them she would probably call them once a month, maybe two, depending how busy she was. Bora counted the money again and they were good to go. 

“Nice cars, by the way,” Siyeon complimented, seeing the driver smoothly reverse the Bentley.

“Thank you, the Lamborghini is the garage.” 

Siyeon wheezed while her lips turned upwards. _Of course._

“Oh, by the way!” Minji reached into her pocket and handed Siyeon her pocket knife back. 

Siyeon blushed remembering how that woman Yubin almost beat her up. She placed it in her jacket. “Thanks.”

“Well, call us again, when you’re free.” Bora grinned and Minji nodded. 

“I will, thanks for the incredible night.” Minji winked and waved as the girls disappeared into the car.

\--

Bora shut her eyes as her head shot back, “Fuck, Siyeon.”

They were too tired, way too tired, but the tension of the unresolved argument got the best of them and they had to go just that one more time. Just them alone.

“Why didn’t you confess earlier?” Bora asked while grinding on Siyeon, their wet cores pressed together.

“I was just- Fuck,” she moaned, shutting her eyes. This shouldn't feel this good, but it did. Kim Bora was everything and more she could ever have imagined.

“I was afraid to ruin it all!” she finally got it out.

“Plus, we’re roommates! Imagine you rejecting me!” Siyeon held Bora’s hips while Bora maintained a fast pace. All of their senses were heightened as the only light in the room was the moon peeking through the gap of the small window curtains, just softly illuminating Bora’s body.

“But I didn’t, you idiot.” Bora was a whimpering mess on top of her.

“Why didn’t you confess if you felt the same?!” Siyeon blurted out angrily. Her legs were starting to become numb in this position.

“My ego is too big!”

"Fuck your ego!" 

“Fuck me instead." Bora hungrily kissed her, biting on her lip.

Siyeon was pushing her harder against her, getting more aggressive. The bed was squeaking at their every move as they chased for that last hit of pleasure for the night. 

"Fuck me, yes!" Bora cried out, her core was aching so badly, but she wanted Siyeon more than ever.

Loudly moaning into her ear, Bora slowed down as she finally came, her hips changing to a slower rhythm.

"Oh, don't stop, please," Siyeon whined, needing more time to finish herself.

Bora reached down her hand, flicking Siyeon's clit as fast as she could, already familiar with it.

Siyeon's fingers dug into Bora's ass, bucking her hips, feeling euphoric for god knew how many times tonight. 

Once she was done, Bora dropped onto her, receiving a low grunt in exchange. 

The room was finally quiet. The other students were probably silently celebrating that the two girls are finished for the night. 

The smell of sex lingered in the thick air. Bora's weight on top of Siyeon made it even harder to breathe. They were both hot and sweaty, but moving now seemed impossible. 

"We milk the money out of her,” Siyeon swallowed, too tired to open her eyes, “and then once we have enough, we stop.” 

Bora hummed into the crook of Siyeon's neck, getting more comfortable. 

"It's not like we'll fall in love with her,” Siyeon added before they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ find me on twitter :) ](https://twitter.com/flowersforyall)


End file.
